Monster High Prom 2014: My Version
by CharicloArganthoneCupid
Summary: When Monster High has it's first prom in over a hundred years, the students get super pumped. They must find outfits and dates. And all goes well, until drama begins to unfold. Will anyone be happy at the Monster High Prom, or will too many hearts get crushed?


Hi, CharicloArganthoneCupid here! So excited to post my Monster High fanfic. Hope you like. There are different characters, different personalities, different events. There are many differences between my fanfic and Mattel's Monster High. So please, just consider this the way I play Monster High, if you will. Tell me if you like, I may make another chapter, I may not. Depends on success... So, please read and give me some feedback.

The students of Monster High were buzzing with excitement on the day that the Monster High Prom was announced. A prom hadn't happened in over a hundred years and it was obviously a special event for just about everyone. And it was also obvious that everyone needed a date to go with. The complications of finding one were floating around in many monsters' minds, including Howleen Wolf's.

"I might as well not go to prom…" she groaned as she started opening her locker.

"Why do you say that, Howleen?" her best friend, Twyla, asked with a bored expression. Howleen was almost always questioning her popularity and this counted as another rant.

"Because nobody is going to want to go with me." Howleen said, digging inside her locker for her biteology textbook.

"Why do you say that?" Twyla asked again. Howleen gave her a look. "So? Do you have to have a date?"

"You believe it, too. I'm just not gonna get a date." Howleen said, slamming her locker door shut and starting towards her next class.

"You'll never get a date if you keep up this attitude." Twyla said, walking beside her.

"Whatever." she mumbled, slouching a little.

"Do you have someone in mind?" the shadow ghoul asked.

"Of course I do, Twyla." Howleen said like it should have been obvious.

"Yeah, you're not getting a date." Twyla said, already knowing the guy Howleen wanted to ask.

"Ugh." Howleen groaned, and they walked into the biteology classroom.

"So, Holt," Jackson Jekyll asked as he leaned against the locker next to his buddy's. "you have someone in mind to ask to prom?"

The two guys had become separated months ago due to some strange magical explosion. The two had stuck close together, though, and now they're best bloodies.

"Of course, dude." Holt said, closing his locker and leaning beside Jackson. "You?"

"Yup. But I'm a bit nervous about asking her…" the normie admitted.

"What? Jackson Jekyll? Too nervous to ask a ghoul to prom? Unheard of, dude. You're basically my brother. I don't work that way, you shouldn't either."

"But I do. I'm the sensitive one, remember?"

"So? A guy can be both sensitive and brave." Holt countered. "If you-" Holt suddenly stopped and stared ahead with a stupid half smile on his face.

"Holt? You okay?" Jackson asked, waving his hand in front of the blue dude's glazed over eyes.

Holt jerked back to himself and shook his head. "What?"

"What were you staring at?" Jackson asked, still not catching on.

"Her." Holt said and gestured to the opposite side of the hallway to a zombie ghoul also leaning on a locker. She was talking with her friends and laughing. He acted like she was a goddess that was literally glowing.

"Ghoulia?" Jackson asked incredulously. "She's who you've got your eye on? She'd never go to prom with you, dude!"

"Why are you so sure about that?" Holt asked, turning his attention to Jackson with an angry look on his face.

"Because she's a smart and shy ghoul. Look at you. You're bombastic, loud, and a little slow."

"Slow? Holt Hyde? Slow? You've got to be joking, Jekyll." he said, and Jackson noticed his fists clenching.

"To be honest, I'm not." Usually, Jackson never went this far. He knew Holt had a bit of a fiery temper and he was not inclined to get in the path of it. But sometimes it was fun to push Holt to his max. Holt's semi-slowness was something he hated for people to pick on him for. He went to "special" classes with a normie guy named Ken. The only other person in the class was Spectra Vondergeist and luckily they got along well. Who didn't get along well with Spectra?

Jackson was about to duck when Holt's fist started coming up and then it stopped. Holt had apparently changed his mind. The last time he'd punched someone he'd gotten suspended for a while. Jackson stopped cringing so much and faced Holt. And Holt looked just as surprised as he felt. Someone had stopped Holt. And of all people that could've been holding the blue arm.

"Oh. Um…" Jackson didn't know what to say. Holt didn't either. His mouth was open in surprise.

"Really? Again? Why can't you just quit getting so mad for no reason at all? I mean, sure, Jackson might've been teasing ya, but that gives you no right to punch him like you were going to. Calm. The. Heck. Down." the zombie girl said. Jackson's eyes widened.

"We weren't really angry or anything. We were just playing. Right, man?" Holt asked Jackson.

Jackson quickly nodded in agreement. "Yeah, we were just testing people's reactions to bullying and such." Holt gave him a secret look for that.

"You were the only one who came and helped Jackson. Good job. Like, seriously, you're an amazing and observant ghoul." Holt said, a hint of nervousness in his voice. Ghoulia didn't seem to notice.

"Is this true?" Both guys nodded. "Well, alright, then. You just played a very convincing angry Holt Hyde there." she said to Holt.

"Yeah, I like the theater. You know, drama, acting. All that." Holt said, leaning back on a locker again and acting all cool. Jackson seemed to be invisible to them both. They only had eyes for each other.

"Well, there's this play the school's putting on and I was thinking about acting in it… you wanna audition too?" Ghoulia asked. Jackson turned and started walking to his next class.

"Oh, really? What play is it?" Holt was asking, but their voices were fading behind him. He was pretty happy for Holt about the whole thing, though. Very happy.

"ABBEY!" a girl's voice yelled at the end of the hall. Abbey looked up from the book she was reading at the foot of her locker. Her eyes were huge. Draculogan sat beside her and he looked fierce.

"Who is calling for you, Abbey?" he asked. He would protect her, no doubt.

"Oh, you know. Spectra." Abbey said, waving him off with a smile.

"Is this the usual?" Logan asked. He was getting this feeling that it was.

"Of course, silly." Abbey said, chuckling. "We talking 'bout Spectra here."

"Right." he mumbled.

Abbey and Spectra became friends freshman year of Monster High. Nowadays, no one knows the reason why the two ghouls became besties, they just know it's a great pairing. Spectra has a sense of humor, knows a lot about teenage life in America, and she's a bit weird in the head. Abbey has a dry sense of humor, knows only a little about American teenagers, and is very smart. They balance each other out perfectly. No fights, no drama. Nothing.

"Hey, Abbey." Spectra said, floating down to sit with Abbey and Logan. Logan was Abbey's boyfriend and Draculaura's brother. He's only one of many of her siblings, though, and they're called "the Dracus".

"Hello, Spectra." Abbey said, closing her book. Logan looked annoyed. He'd been trying to get her to stop reading for a while. Then Spectra comes along and she just… stops.

"Why aren't you doing something fun?" the ghost asked, eyeing Abbey's book.

"Reading is the fun, Spectra." Abbey said, smiling. Her hand secretively crept over to Logan's hand and Logan secretively smiled to himself.

"Nuh uh. I am not a good reader. Books annoy the crap out of me." Spectra said, even though Abbey already knew this. Spectra was in what everyone called a "special class." It was made up of her, Holt Hyde, and their teacher, Ken Baltimore. Spectra had a crush on Ken. Everyone knew this.

"I know."

"You and Logan going to the prom together?" Spectra asked, excited to be back in her territory.

"Eh…" Abbey looked at Logan. Then back at her friend. "I do not get idea of prom. Or the date. We do not know if we go."

Spectra gasped. "Abbey! Really?"

"Yes."

"You've gotta go!"

"No. I do not, Spectra."

"Yes, you do!"

"Why?"

"Prom is so important! You can't just not go!"

"I think about it."

"KK." Spectra smiled and floated away.

"She tire me sometimes, Logan."

"I know. Me too."

"Frankie? Frankie, wake up!"

"Huh! What? Did I miss something?"

"Yes. You missed class. You slept right through it." The vampire sounded mad. Frankie knew the Wolf was standing beside her wearing a scowl, too.

"So? I had a long night last night."

"Well, you should stop having long nights." Draculaura said, still glaring at her.

"I like long nights, though." Frankie whined.

"Frankie," Clawdia said disapprovingly. "You need to stop drinking and partying so much."

"But-"

"No buts." Clawdia said. Draculaura stepped back and the blonde Wolf came into Frankie's field of vision. "If you keep this up, the administration is going to figure out you're drunk all the time.

"Drinking is fun, though."

"Aha! Now we can prove it!" a nasal voice said from behind a desk. There were a few laughs. Clawdia growled.

"You've got a lot of nerve showing up here, Toralei." Clawdia said.

"So? When the administration finds out Frankie's an alcoholic, druggie, and a whore they'll suspend her or something." Meowlody said, stepping out from behind the desk as well. Purrsephone followed closely behind.

"You wouldn't." Draculaura said, balling her fists up and standing like an angry toddler.

"We would, dummy." Purrsephone sneered. Purrsephone and Draculaura never got along. They used to share the same crush; Jackson Jekyll. But then Ethan Rock, a gargoyle, asked Draculaura out and she moved on. The two girls were still hateful towards one another.

"I'm not a dummy." Draculaura said.

"I agree." a guy's voice said from behind Draculaura. She turned around and ran toward the cookies and cream colored gargoyle. She squeezed his midsection and he patted her on the back.

"Oh, so you're just going to run and hide behind Stoney over there?" Toralei asked, smiling in her evil way.

"Toralei?" Meowlody whispered. Toralei leaned toward her and Meowlody whispered in her ear. "He brought his friends." Toralei's eyes widened and she straightened up.

"Hey, Deuce." she purred. Toralei had the biggest crush on Deuce Gorgon. A lot of girls did. But not every girl could say she'd had something with him once, and Toralei was always quick to point that out. But there were some who could say they'd had something with him. He liked girls a lot.

"Quit." he said, crossing his arms over his chest. She couldn't see his eyes due to the sunglasses, but she could tell he was looking at her in that way he looked at people if he disapproved of their very existence. But she stopped talking. While he was one of the most loved and adored guys in school, he was also one of- no, the most intimidating guys. Just because he was Deuce Gorgon. He just made people nervous with his presence. He was different for everybody.

"You're still not getting this video away from us, people." Purrsephone said. She looked like she thought she was victorious. And then out of the shadows stepped three more of the people Ethan and Deuce hung out with. Viperine Gorgon, Deuce's cousin. She didn't hang out with Ethan so much as she hung out with Deuce even when he hung out with Ethan. C.A. Cupid, Deuce's best friend and ex-girlfriend. Normies thought she'd moved to Ever After, but that wasn't really true for this school. She was also Ethan's ex-girlfriend and that's where things got complicated. And last but never least stepped out Rochelle Goyle, Deuce's girlfriend. She was the second most loved and intimidating person at Monster High. That's when the Cats cowered the most. She could also kick major monster _butt_.

Purrsephone moved closer to Toralei and Meowlody. Toralei whispered in Purrsephone's ear, "Take it." Purrsephone looked down and saw Toralei's iCoffin. "And give me yours. We'll switch." They switched. Purrsephone ran out the door along with Meowlody and Toralei stayed. "You want the video? Here's my phone. Find it. Delete it." The opposing group took the phone and searched the camera. There was no video of Frankie. And that was when they realized Toralei switched her iCoffin. And that was also when Toralei knew, she f***ed up.

Cupid pulled Rochelle aside from the quarrel happening. "We need to get to the principal's office now."

"It is too far." Rochelle said, sadly.

"But do you know who hangs out there right about now?"

"Oh… I will call them."

"Hello?" a pause while the other person spoke. A very long pause. "Calm down. We'll stop 'em." Another pause, this time it was short. "You know it." Pause. "Alrighty." Pause. "Bye."

"Who was that, Leo?" the goth girl asked from the wall opposite him in the narrow hallway next to the principal's office.

"Rochelle." he replied, almost wincing when his girlfriend's reaction was a stony one.

"What did she want?"

"It was just her asking us a favor." he said, standing next to her.

"What's the favor, Leo?" she asked, annoyed and wary.

"She wants us to stop Meowlody and Purrsephone from getting inside the principal's office. Something about a video of Frankie."

"What, smoking a line?"

"Sort of."

"I dunno. That's a lot of physical excursion."

"Please, Lucy?"

"Fine. But it better not take long."

"It won't."

"Come on, Meowlody! We gotta go!" Purrsephone shouted back to her white haired twin.

"I'm trying. Go on without me, Purrseph." Meowlody called back.

"Okay!" Purrsephone shouted and she was gone. She only stopped when she came face to face with the two darkest people in school. Draculeo, another of Draculaura's siblings, and Lucy Ghost, his strange and dark girlfriend.

The fight only lasted about a minute and Purrsephone was on the ground quickly. When the two goths were finished, they walked away close together.

Purrsephone opened one eye to make sure they were gone. She slowly got up, because it had hurt getting beat up, and knocked on the principal's office.

The next morning, Frankie Stein was called to the principals office.


End file.
